I'm In Love With You
by Nighthawk-Moonshadow
Summary: WillxJack fic. Jack and Will are off to dinner and a movie. When tedium comes, what secrets will slip out in the theatre?
1. Do Yo Want to Know a Secret?

(Note: This is going to be a WillxJack songfic. If you're wondering, this will be worked on at the same time as my other fanfic, Fin, so fans of that, don't be glum. Not sure how long this will be, probably only a few chapters.)

_You never know how much I really love you  
You'll never know how much I really care_

The lights in Jack's apartment were dim, faded to a soft yellow glow of a high school prom dance floor. The small table in front of the couch had been pushed back with the couch itself against the bar of the kitchen counter. The space in front was clear except for the rug. Soft music was playing on the stereo on the side wall, a collection of old Beatles songs.

_Listen, do you want to know a secret  
Do you promise not to tell, woh, woh, woh   
Closer, let me whisper in your ear_

Jack's frame appeared in the doorway of his bedroom, in a light green sweater top and black jeans. He was holding a photograph in one hand, and a broom in the other. His face was plastered in a mask of happiness, his eyes glowed with passionate joy. He twirled over to the rug, and sang along with the song playing.

_Say the words you long to hear  
I'm in love with you, oo_

The broom became his dance partner. They sashayed onto the rug and Jack placed the photograph at the top of the broom's handle. There were clasps on the back of the picture's frame, and it held the picture of a familiar man's face onto the broom. Jack began to move himself and the broom to the tune of the song. "Listen, do you want to know a secret" he sang, staring at the photograph as if he was speaking directly to it.

_Do you promise not to tell, woh, woh, woh  
Closer, let me whisper in your ear  
Say the words you long to hear  
I'm in love with you, oo_

Jack closed his eyes and continued to sing, imagining that some one else had taken the place of the broom. The imaginary man and the apparently love-struck Jack continued to twirl on the rug that had now become a ballroom dance floor in his mind. He and the man were each in a suit, surrounded by loved ones. Jack slid his fingers along the rose petals on the rose attached to the lapel of his partner's jacket. The man smiled at him and moved in for a kiss.

_I've known a secret for a week or two  
Nobody knows just we two_

Jack's brain was brought back to normalcy by the kiss. The cold plastic sheeting of the picture frame was nothing like the warm, inviting lips of the man in his daydream. Eyes still closed, he pulled away from the photograph, trying to bring back the perfect image that had just escaped his mind. He didn't hear the doorknob turn and the door open, and it was too late. He twirled right into the arms of the person who had just entered.

_  
Listen, do you want to know a secret  
Do you promise not to tell, woh, woh, woh   
Closer, let me whisper in your ear  
Say the words you long to hear_

Jack opened his eyes, and stared up into the face of a shocked and slightly embarrassed Will. "The drag queen style suits you" Will said, masking his shock behind a joke. Jack sprung away, his cheeks red.

"Tell me Will, when are you going to move that fat around your stomach to your ass so you have something for the boyfriends to grab?" Jack retorted, letting his speeding heart return to its normal pace. Before the older man could respond, Jack had sprung over to the couch. He removed the photograph from the top of the broom handle and shoved it under a pillow discreetly. "So what do you want?" he asked.

"Just reminding you that we have to leave in 10 minutes for the restaurant" Will said, grinning at his best friend. "And please, don't bring Cher, she'll make everyone else look like hags." Jack glared at Will for insulting his rare and precious Cher doll. Will winked at him and left, shutting the door behind him.

Jack made sure he was gone before reaching back into the couch and pulling out the photograph. Will's face beamed up from it, a photograph taken just a year or so before during a vacation. Jack glared at it for a few moments, then smiled, his anger dispersing. He walked back into his room, the photograph still in his hand, humming to the end of the song.

_I'm in love with you, oo, oo_


	2. Swing Life Away

(I think this story is going to go up pretty fast. Here's chapter two. Song is "Swing Life Away" by Rise Against.)

_Am I loud and clear or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer or we just getting more lost?  
I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words_

The city was bathed in sparkles of neon blue and gold. Times Square was packed with people on the warm July night, couples out enjoying the evening, late night tourists, friends meeting for dinner. Will and Jack strode into the center, holding hands and reflecting on the night.

"So, did Grace like my idea for designing a set for 'Millennium Jack?'" the younger man piped up, trying to strike up a conversation.

Will rolled his eyes. "I couldn't tell who was laughing more, Karen or Grace."

Jack glared at him. Will just turned his head to face him and stuck out his tongue.

"She just said that she's too busy right now. Jeez, you're sensitive."

They went silent and continued to walk. Jack jumped slightly when screeching car wheels stopped a car from colliding into a bus to the right of them. Will squeezed his hand, realizing that his friend was jumpy for some reason tonight. This was their first dinner in a month, and Will had realized that he'd missed being in Jack's company. It was nice to have all four of them together, but sometimes he needed guy time with Jack. His eyes traveled over to Jack's face, which was turned momentarily, staring out at billboards dotting the area. Will smiled. Jack had worn a little blush tonight, it was cute… Will shook his head. What was he thinking?

_We live on front porches and swing life away  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_

After a few minutes, they arrived at their destination, a restaurant outside of Times Square. Will had wanted to treat Jack to a nice night, since he'd been ignoring his best guy friend for so long because of work. It was a fancy Italian restaurant, Amore de Vita, in a small cross section of streets. They entered to the warm glow of dinnertime light, and the sounds of soft conversation and lively music. Jack grinned; he knew Will felt guilty for ignoring him for a while. As payback, he'd take the opportunity to buy something really expensive off the menu.

They were seated by a handsome young waiter, who set bread before them and left to get their drinks. Jack picked at a roll lazily, his eyes roaming back towards the waiter. _Cute_ he thought. _And definitely at least bi_.

He heard Will cough and turned to see his friend grinning at him. "Picked one out already?" Will said, pulling the roll out of Jack's hands. "And let the poor bread rest in peace, you've already mutilated it enough." He took a piece and chewed it himself.

_I've been here so long I think that its time to move  
The winter's so cold summer's over too soon  
Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow  
And I've got some friends some that I hardly know  
But we've had some times I wouldn't trade for the world  
We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go_

"Tell me, Jabba the Hut, do the aliens on your home planet like fat, balding gay men?" Jack said, giving him a pretend sneer. Will reached over the table and shoved the roll into Jack's mouth. The younger man's eyes widened in shock.

"Oooo, now you're going to have to spend another hour at the gym to work that off" said Will, grinning, trying to ignore how cute Jack looked at the moment.

Jack swallowed the roll. "Funny William. Nice friend you are" he said, glaring. "First you abandon me, then you try to make me fat!" Will looked a little hurt by this statement, and Jack's stomach dropped. Will looked so cute when he did that. "All right, you're not so bad" he said. Will's face lit back up into a smile.

_What am I doing?_ Will thought. _I'm getting so emotional over Jack's comments, this isn't like me…_ He pushed the thoughts aside. The waiter returned with their drinks, and they ordered dinner.

"So when are you going to spring on him?" Will asked, pointing back at the waiter who disappeared through the kitchen door. Jack shrugged.

"I don't know, he's started to give me a bad vibe. I think he's one of those 'Doesn't think he's gay but actually is' guys. I don't want to have to turn another one tonight" he whined.

Will chuckled. "I thought you loved dragging them kicking and screaming out of the closet. You told me the sex is more fun that way" he teased.

Jack thought for a moment, and decided he wanted to try and get Will jealous. "Well… maybe…"

_We live on front porches and swing life away  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand  
until you hold my hand_

Will's stomach suddenly didn't want Jack to go after the waiter. "You can't anyways, we've got plans tonight" said Will quickly, wondering what this twang in his chest was. _Jealousy? No..._

Jack turned back, confused that his plan had actually worked. He pressed it to see what else would happened. "I could just get his number" he said. Will shook his head.

"He'll never give it to you if he doesn't think he's gay, and you'd need time to work on him before that. You're my date tonight anyways" he said, trying to appear less serious by giving him a smile, but it didn't work well. His heart was pounding, he felt like he'd almost let something slip, but he had no idea what it was.

Jack stared at Will. He was acting oddly. Wanting to comfort him as well as try to move in on him, he placed his hand on Will's that was resting on the table. Their eyes met, and they both pulled away awkwardly. Jack hid a blush. _What was that about?_ He thought to himself. _Usually Will doesn't notice if I try to make a move on him. And I got more nervous than I usually do, what's up with me?_

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words_

The waiter came and they ate dinner, sparse conversation passing between them, most of it about what was going on in their lives. Jack stared at Will's chest at one point, he looked more buff than normal, and Jack was having trouble concentrating and was desperately trying to put on a good act. _This is not like any other date I've gone on- this is not a date Jack McFarland! He doesn't love you, don't screw your friendship up!_ He slowly got his stomach to recede to a semi-normal feeling.

Will noticed Jack's nervousness throughout the meal. _Something's up_ he thought. _What's with all the sparks? Why does Jack suddenly look cuter than normal? Wait, than normal? Jack's never been cute, just annoying_. He tried to convince himself of this, but failed utterly and miserably

_We live on front porches and swing life away  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_

They finished eating quickly. "So what are we seeing tonight?" Will asked. He'd let Jack pick out a movie, probably some chick flick, Jack loved them. The younger man opened up a piece of paper and read the title.

"Under the Maple Trees, it's some new guy meets girl, guy loves girl, girl loves herself, drama ensues movie" he said.

Will nodded; he'd predicted Jack would pick something like this. When the bill came, they both reached out to grab it.

"I'll pay ton-"

"It's my trea-"

Their hands once again met on top of the bill. Jack's sprung away, internally he was grinning. _Like I'd ever pay the bill_ he thought to himself. He thought he spotted redness on Will's cheeks, but pretended not to notice. _Well that worked. I knew it, he's feeling something. Yes, I've waited years for this to happen! Now how to go about this…_

"Jack!"

"Huh?" Jack was looking absentmindedly away from Will now, thinking about what was occurring. He turned to see his friend's face staring at him intently.

"Come on, the movie starts in 10 minutes!"

Jack yelped and got up with a start. They ran to the door, and checked out their coats. Will helped Jack put his on, and Jack quietly leaned into him slightly. He could tell even without looking that Will was blushing. Together they headed out into the night. Will's mind was disjointed. _What is wrong with me?_

_swing life away  
swing life away  
swing life away  
swing life away_


	3. Stay With You

(Wow, 3 chapters in one night! I'll probably either do another chapter of Fin or of this tonight, depending on how I feel. The last song for the fic didn't work out greatly, I couldn't find something to match what I wanted, and that was the closest I could get. This one is better, "Stay With You" By the Goo Goo Dolls. Enjoy!)

_These streets  
Turn me inside out  
Everything shines  
But leaves me empty still  
And I'll, burn this lonely house down  
If you run with me  
If you run with me_

The theatre wasn't crowded at all when Jack and Will arrived. They were out of breath from running so far, yet there was no line to deal with, just a few stray people wandering outside of the theatre. They both stood for a moment to catch their breaths. Jack leaned a little on Will, and to both of their surprise, Will allowed it and moved a little forwards to support him. When they had both regained their composure, they got their tickets and went inside.

Jack's eyes wandered around the lobby of the theatre. Few people were inside, and he could see into the theatre they were to occupy, it held only a few people. "Guess nothing popular is out" he said, rubbing the back of his head in confusion. _Wasn't this movie supposed to be a big blockbuster event?_ He hadn't read the reviews, but surely more people would come than this? He didn't know why he was nervous, but his mind twanged on the fact that they'd be almost completely alone in a dark theatre for 2 hours. It sent shivers of anticipation up Jack's spine. Would he make a move? He didn't know; he'd just have to go with the flow.

_I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you_

He turned and spotted Will at the counter, buying a pack of Milk Duds. "No wonder you're fat, if you eat like this!" Jack said, bouncing over to retain his usual Jack-ness.

Will rolled his eyes. "Grace always rags on me if I don't bring her home theatre candy, you know that, now come on." They left the lobby and entered the theatre doors just as the pre-movie commercials came on.

They took a seat towards the back of the theatre, in the direct center of the center aisle. Will decided to be a little sneaky, and dumped his jacket on top of Jack. "Be my coat hanger, won't you?" he asked, nudging the younger man.

Jack grappled with the jacket and took it off of his head before throwing it into the seat next to him. "Is that what I am to you Will Truman, a coat rack for you to put your size extra-extra-chunky coats on?"

Will plopped down and put an arm around Jack, giving him a squeeze hug. "With your atrociously lanky body, why yes my dear Jack." Jack was glad that the theatre was dark, Will wouldn't be able to see him blushing from the hug.

_Fooled by my own desires  
I twist my fate  
Just to feel you  
But you, turn me toward the light  
And you're one with me  
Will you run with me?_

They turned their heads away from each other as the actual movie came on. It was a dull romantic comedy, the acting was horrible, and the storyline made no sense. 20 minutes into the movie, Will felt Jack nudging him. "What now?" he murmured, turning his head to Jack. He was surprised to find that his best friend had fallen asleep, so bored by the movie, and his head had slid to rest on Will's shoulder. Will controlled his heart from racing, and, deciding to be bold, put an arm around Jack. He smiled down at the younger man, now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he could see how cute Jack looked curled up next to him. _Damnit Will, he's your best friend, you can't have feelings for him!_ However, the arm did not come away from around Jack, and Will pretended to go back to watching the movie, though his brain was thinking about how nice and warm Jack felt.

Jack's eyes slowly opened, and his vision was met with a lopsided view of half of the screen, the other half blocked by the chair. He had been sleeping for about 10 minutes. Yawning quietly, he froze when he realized that Will was giving him a half embrace with his arm as he slept. His eyes moved up toward Will's face, but the other man was concentrating on the screen.

Jack sat up slowly, yawning and settling back into his own chair, pretending nothing had happened. "What'd I miss?" he asked.

Will shook his head. "Nothing much" he said, removing his arm from around Jack. Both men were secretly wishing that the moment could've continued.

_I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you_

The movie ended after another hour, and both men left the theatre. Jack's eyes had been drooping through the rest of the movie, and Will wished he'd fall asleep again, but Jack had managed to keep awake. "That was one of the worst movies I've ever seen" said Jack, groaning. "It was worse than Glitter! And Mariah broke my heart with that one! So much wasted talent!" he said, throwing his arms up in disgust.

Will nodded in agreement. "What was the whole plot point about with the gay dog?" Jack shrugged.

"Beats me. I wish I could beat the canine up to get my 8 bucks back." Will rolled his eyes.

"You mean my eight bucks?" he asked. Jack nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Both men fell silent for a while, thinking their own thoughts. _I should've made a move in there, now I won't get any privacy!_ Jack thought. There were a lot of people around at that time of night. He suddenly got an idea. "Want to wander down to the area by Ducky's Donuts and stare at all the closeted gay business men?" he asked.

Will grinned at the idea. "Sure, but if we run into anyone I know, I want to know their exact degree of gayness so I can get some favors out of them. Your gaydar is still good, right?"

Jack scoffed at him. "How dare you Will Truman, you know I have the best gaydar in all of New York, no, all of North America! No wait, even bigger, all of the United States!"

His bad display of geography elicited a shocking move from Will, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders and grinned at him. "Ah yes, I've forgotten that the UN declared America to be a continent now." _What am I doing!_ He thought, putting his arm back down.

_Now come in from this storm  
I taste you sweet and warm  
Take what you need  
Take what you need  
From me_

Jack hid a blush, and the two men walked down the street towards the donut shop. There were few business men in the area at this time of night, they both knew this already, but they pretended to be shocked at the lack of them. They had just passed an alleyway when Will's eyes shot open. "Crap, it's that guy I dated, quick, hide!" he said, spotting a man about to cross the street over to them. He whirled himself around and skidded into the alley, putting his back against the wall. The force of the movement whipped Jack around, and like a ballroom dancer he twirled into the alley.

Will reached out to catch his friend as he stumbled, trying to regain balance after being so forcefully pulled. His arms wrapped around Jack's waist, steadying him. Both men straightened up fully, and found themselves not more than an inch or two apart, facing each other. They both stared for a moment, thoughts running through their minds: Will's in a fit of confusion, Jack's in a battle over a decision. One side won out finally for the younger man, and Jack moved closer, brushing his lips against Will's. He pulled back, waiting to see what would happen.

_Wake up this world  
Wake up tonight  
And run to me  
Run to me now_

Will's eyes were wide in shock when Jack pulled away. _He… what did he just… oh my god…_ he thought, staring for a good ten seconds. Jack was beginning to feel uncomfortable in Will's gaze, and averted his eyes. Will's mind raced. _Was that… I need to know for sure._ He moved his arms, resting on Jack's waist, upward slightly, holding his lower torso, and pulled him closer again, allowing them to kiss once more. They held the kiss for what felt for like eternity, before pulling away.

_It was… but this is nuts_ Will thought. Jack wasn't speaking, why wasn't he speaking? The younger man's eyes were now as open as Will's were, he hadn't expected Will to return anything from the kiss, and being pulled into another one shocked him. As he struggled to find words to say something, Will's stomach dropped, and a cold sweat of fear came over him. _What did I just do, I can't do this, it'll ruin our friendship! Think Will, you've got to do something!_

"I… uh…" he stammered, letting go of Jack's hips. His stomach was now doing somersaults, and his mind was clouding. He needed to think, so he did the only thing he could think of. He bolted.

Jack watched Will run away from him, down the street, back from where they had come. Resting his back against the wall, he slid down and curled up, clutching his knees to his chest and putting his head on top of them. He held back tears. _He doesn't love me, I scared him, damnit Jack, what were you thinking, you idiot!_

Droplets of water began falling from the sky, as a storm broke onto the city, and to Jack, these were the realizations of his feelings at the moment. He let the tears come, blending in with the rainwater of the cold, dark night.

_I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you_


	4. Iris

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow   
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

The rain beat down on the busy streets of New York on the July night. Businessmen and classily dressed people ran for shelter from the storm, while others let the rain soak into their skin. Puddles splashed underfoot Jack as he blindly trudged down a street. His destination was unknown, not even he knew where his feet would take him that evening. His hair was matted down to his face, black silk strands on a peach canvas of perfectly proportioned cover-up. Jack was thankful that he'd worn waterproof makeup that night; otherwise his face would look as if it'd been through a mudslide. His eyeliner and mascara was smudged as it was from the constant use of his hand to wipe tears from the corners of his eyes; the side of his hand was blackened as a result. His green sweater and jeans were also soaked, and if he didn't change he'd probably catch a cold. But that wasn't on Jack's mind right now. He was thinking about Will.

Across town in a suburb of Manhattan, Will was leaning out his balcony window and breathing in the night air, cooled by the constant patter of raindrops. His own hair was soaked from running through the rain, and the blanket he had draped over himself was beginning to get wet. He'd changed into his pajamas as soon as he'd gotten home, and now clutched a glass of red wine to his chest as he stared blindly out into the city night. He wouldn't catch a cold, but colds weren't on his mind now. He was thinking about Jack.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

The rain grew fiercer, but only the rain; the wind stayed at a breeze. No thunder or lighting pervaded, just a constant, dull rain storm. Jack's mind was like a hurricane however, category five and mounting.

_How could I have been so foolish? I waited for more than 15 years, what made me think this night would be any different? I hadn't had a friend's night out with him in so long. That was the reason. I'd missed him so much, and we had never been that busy to be so much apart before. I overreacted and forgot what we usually act like. That must be it._

_But that kiss…_ he thought to himself. _That kiss was magical._ Jack recalled every second, the first kiss that he had enacted was blurry, but the second one, the one that Will had started, sparked energy through Jack's body. The first taste, every sensation, every movement of their tongues and lips; Jack had never felt that during a kiss before. Every hair stood on end, every particle of his being raced and danced with joy throughout it, and he never wanted to let it go. But eventually, like all kisses, this one ended.

_Then the pain…_ he thought again. Will had bolted, a confused look shadowing his face as he turned and raced into the night. Jack tried to remember if there was pain on that face, and he saw none. No malice or hate either, just shock, slight confusion, and there, in the smallest of smiles, love. _Love_ he thought again. _And that is what has me so confused. I saw love there, but it ran from me, and I think I've lost it forever._ Jack had spent a decade and a half chasing Will around New York City, and he now realized that the love he had seen that night had always been there, but had never been exposed so fully as through that kiss.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I can't believe I ran_ Will thought as he sipped the wine in his glass that was slowly being permeated by random drops of rainwater. Drinking wine on a balcony during a rain storm seemed stupid to him, but he had done a lot of stupid things that night, and he figured, why stop now? He kept hiding the glass under his blanket, but every time he pulled it out to drink, more water entered, and eventually, Will set the glass down on the table next to him. He watched it fill and bubble over, the red of the wine slowly seeping away as the dull grey of rainwater replaced it.

He couldn't sit on the chairs on the balcony; they were already soaked by the rainstorm. Will didn't want to leave the rain. He liked the feeling it gave him; he wasn't wearing footwear, and his feet was both warmed and cooled by the little puddle forming under him. His legs and torso had been protected by the wool blanket, but it had already soaked through and now he was wet to the bone again. He didn't mind though. He let the blanket slip from his shoulders and felt the true force of the storm beat down on him. Feeling the tendrils of water curl down the ends of his hair, he continued to think.

_What am I going to say to Jack when I see him again? What was I thinking? I should've ended it there, stopped after the first kiss and brushed it off as an easy mistake, even though we both knew it was on purpose. But no, I had to make sure that-_

_What was I making sure of? I don't have feelings for Jack, do I?_ He stared downwards at the streets below, then closed his eyes and pictures Jack. Jack, the klutz, the paranoid, hyper, flamboyantly gay best friend of his. Jack, who showed him 15 years ago what it meant to love someone despite their sex. Jack, who'd told him he had loved him a year after they met, and had been rejected by Will. The man pondered this for a moment. _And now I know he wasn't kidding, and those feelings had never left him. But were they ever in me?_

Will smiled and recalled the times when they'd had "couple" incidents, when people mistook them as a couple, or something happened that made them ponder the possibilities. Will had eaten a whole box of rocky road ice cream the night after the incident with Psychic Sue and her prediction of him spending the rest of his life with a man named Jack. Usually ice cream of that sort was reserved for breakups and heartache, so both he and Grace had found it odd for him to curl up on the couch with it. Grace had asked him if he'd broken up with a secret boyfriend, and Will had laughed it off as being just an irregularity. But why, when he slept that night, did he picture what it might be like with Jack? A dream of a small apartment in the city, two kids and a dog, Grace visiting on weekends with Karen, a bedroom, and… Will would usually shudder at the last part, a semi-pornographic scene involving him and Jack. But now he pondered it, as if analyzing the metaphorical meanings of a long winded poem. And at the end of it, with them curled up together in bed… Will's heart was moved by the scene, and he drank it in with true joy.

_I do have feelings for him_. What had taken 15 years to analyze and form into a coherent thought took a second to admit. And it didn't feel wrong or awkward, it felt warm and comforting. It drove back the cold of the night rain and filled him with so much emotion that he began to cry. He leaned his head on the railing and sobbed, letting out feelings of both pain and happiness. The happiness came from finally admitting it and embracing it, but the pain came from realizing that he'd hurt Jack so much in the past, and tonight had hurt him even more. And now he realized, if he didn't want to hurt Jack again, Will would have to tell him.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies   
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

Jack's cell phone was off as he continued to walk, making it impossible for Will to call and… _do what? Who knows, but I don't want to find out right now_. Finally, after an hour, he collapsed onto the stoop of an apartment building and huddled there, sobbing into his knees. There were no people around to see Jack's pain, and he was glad, because he felt so vulnerable, and didn't like feeling that way. _What if I'm wrong?_ he thought to himself. _What if he doesn't love me? I don't want to lose his friendship… no Jack McFarland, you've wasted enough time crying over Will and trying to convince him, you need to move on._

_But I can't_ he realized. _I need to tell Will the truth. If he rejects me, maybe I can move on. But I can't just let him go on not knowing. I can't lie to myself or him anymore._ Jack looked upwards as the rain pelted down. The sky was blank of stars, but if he closed his eyes, thousands appeared on the inside of his mind. They soothed him; Jack had always loved the night sky. But their comfort didn't last long, and Jack put his head on his knees again. _If I'm wrong, then I don't know what I'll do._

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Will raced down the street, back towards the area of Ducky's Donuts. After several attempts to call Jack over his cell phone, and then cursing the phone company that designed the off button for them, Will threw on a loose outfit of sneakers, jeans, and a T-shirt, grabbed his jacket, and had run out of the apartment. He knew that Jack probably wouldn't have gone far; whenever he was depressed, Jack stayed put. _He's more reliable than I thought_ Will thought to himself, giving a half-hearted chuckle. It died in his throat at the thought entering his mind as he walked.

_What if he hates me?_ Will asked himself. _I just bolted on him; he probably thinks I rejected him. What if he never wants to speak to me again?_ The thoughts weren't washed away by the copious amounts of rain, and the distant beginnings of thunder and lighting flashes only heightened his fears. The mood of the city was that of tension, and the cracks of thunder hung on the already thick air.

_I've got to believe it's not true. I've got to believe._

There he was. Will had spotted Jack on the corner stoop of an apartment. The younger man was clutching the ticket stub from that night and staring at it. Will couldn't tell if he was crying, or if it was just the rain, but he didn't care. He avoided almost getting run over by a cab, and crossed over the street to Jack. The younger man continued to stare at the stub as Will knelt down in front of him to get to eye level.

"Jack?" he said softly. The younger man cringed, and his eyes closed, tears peeking out of their corners.

"I'm sorry Will, I should've have done that, I-"

Jack was cut off by Will placing a finger against his mouth to quiet him. His chin was lifted up slowly to face Will, but his eyes remained closed.

"Jack, please look at me." Jack heard the tone of Will's voice. It wasn't mad, it wasn't cruel. Will was begging him, and Jack could tell he was doing it with every fiber of his being. He slowly opened his eyes.

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Will's face stared back at him, his eyes filled with a mix of sadness and joy. His mouth smiled softly, and looked inviting to Jack. He was silently horrified with himself about thinking about how arousing Will looked at a time like this, but the though was cut off as Will moved in and kissed him. Both of their eyes closed, absorbing every sensation of the kiss. But it didn't end, and Will moved in further, pushing himself towards Jack. The men slowly moved back until Jack was lying flat against the steps, Will softly kissing him.

They broke apart, and this time it was Will's turn to cry.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much pain Jack. I'm sorry I couldn't see until now that I love you so much." Both men cried, and then kissed again. "I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this."

Jack shook his head, and then smiled. "It was worth every second of waiting" he said softly, moving up to kiss him again.

Will grasped Jack by the torso and slowly pulled him up until they both stood. They kissed in the rain, letting the water wash away their fears and pains until all they could feel was each other. Jack broke the kisses suddenly and buried his head in Will's chest.

"Thank you" he sobbed into Will's shirt. Will didn't respond, he just reached his arms around the younger man and held him, kissing his forehead tenderly to comfort him.

Eventually, their eyes ran out of tears, and they were left with only smiles. Jack reached his arms around Will's waist and looked up at him, a radiant grin curled on his lips. They stood there, watching the raindrops slowly disperse, until they fell no more. In the silence the night now held, Jack whispered into Will's ear.

"Thank you Will Truman. Thank you for finally seeing me."

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_


End file.
